


Ins and Outs

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: ~Don't leave anything out, don't spare no details.  And say what you want, I'm not fragile.  'Cuz I can promise that I won't derail, no I won't let your history get to the best of me.





	Ins and Outs

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

It was only moonlight bathing the dorm room, only moonlight bathing Evie as she settled onto the foot of her bed and leaned back, letting a sigh escape as she rested on her hands. **  
**

"Going to say something?  Or just keep standing there looking at me?" she breathed, an amused smile tilting the corner of her lips as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

_Don't leave anything out, don't spare no details._

"You're beautiful even when you're dead tired," Mal said from across the room, standing in front of her own bed and slipping off her evening gloves.

Evie lazily opened one eye just the tiniest, watching Mal like Mal had been watching her.

"That's not the only thing you've been thinking," she said surely.

_And say what you want, I'm not fragile._

Mal smiled, shook her head, avoided Evie's eyes.

"I've been thinking that homecoming lasted  _a lot_ longer than I thought it would, it's really late, we're really tired, and it's not fair how you still manage to stay so perfect in the face of all that."

"Mal.  What you're  _really_  thinking," Evie insisted.

_'Cuz I can promise that I won't derail._

One of these days, Mal was going to learn how to win against her.

"...How much I couldn't wait for you and I to be alone at the end of the night," she gave in.

Evie opened her eyes and leaned forward, peering at Mal over on her side of the room with a smile.

"It  _was_ kind of a crowded ballroom, wasn't it?" she laughed.

Mal's little scoff was her agreement as she kicked her leg back and took off one of her heels.

"Yeah, I thought homecoming in the famous ballroom where the old king and queen had their first dance would be a little more romantic than that."

"Were you disappointed?" Evie asked, reaching down to slip off her own heels.

Mal didn't answer right away.  Her and Evie together was still a relatively new occurrence, she wasn't too good at the whole "sincere sentiment" thing yet.

_No, I won't let your history get to the best of me._

"You can tell me, Mal," Evie assured her, hopping from the bed to slide her shoes neatly underneath.

_No, I won't bring the gavel down on you._

_No no no, no no no no._

_No no no, no no no no._

When Evie looked up again, there was Mal.  Right before her, having silently crossed the room like a whisper on a breeze.

"...I was so excited for homecoming to feel like you and me.  Not, well, all of  _Auradon_  and me," Mal said with a nervous smile.  Sincere sentiment.  Not her strong suit.  "And..."

Neither of them realized it, but they had both leaned closer, drawn across the space between them like two magnets.  It was close enough for Evie to see the lush green of Mal's eyes shining in the moonlight, close enough for Mal to feel Evie's breaths ghosting across her cheek like a kiss.  Mal's eyes grew heavy, half-lidded, as if under a spell.  

An entire night of her and Evie so close yet so far, dancing carefully across a crowded floor—and carefully was no way for lovers to dance.  Whispers and murmurs lost among an uproar.  The room that was supposed to be spinning only for them, spinning for about a hundred other Auradon kids.

Evie's eyes had gotten so preoccupied tracing the shape of Mal's lips that for a moment, she had forgotten that there was an unfinished thought lingering in the air.

"And what?" she questioned, coming back to reality only briefly.

_No, I condition never to judge you._

_No no no, no no no no._

_No no no, no no no no._

The low lilt of Evie's voice just then must have been what suddenly shorted out Mal's impulse control.

"...And you look so amazing in that dress that I've spent all evening wondering what you look like out of it."

Evie no longer had to trace the shape of Mal's lips, for Mal's were tracing her own now, soft for just a moment before pressing firmly against her.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me..._

Evie had her arms around Mal's shoulders then, and Mal's hands settled on the soft material of the dress against Evie's waist.

_All the ins and outs._

This was different.  With an air of danger, almost.  Just how Mal liked it.  The distance wedged between them the entire evening was closing, the universe more than making up for a lackluster night among the new couple.

There had been kisses long before this, of course.  Soft, tentative things, like a dip in the bathtub, just testing out the water.  Just enough to let Mal know that kissing her best friend was a thing she was definitely looking forward to more of, just enough to instill Evie with the curiosity of how many ways there were to kiss her best friend.

Just enough to instill Evie with the curiosity of how far they could go.

_But give me something, something...to figure out._

And she  _is_  curious.  Oh so very.

A tiny little bite on Mal's lower lip, and the faintest of contented hums echoed from Mal's throat.  A kiss.  A harder bite next, a louder hum.  Mal's hands slipped lower around Evie's hips.  A rough bite.  The hum graduated to a moan.  Evie never would've guessed.

_Discover your information..._

Somehow, someway, their bodies made the move to the bed, Evie pressed back against the headboard and Mal hovering over her.

_This intimate situation..._

The moment caught up with them, slowing them down for a second to stare, fixated, into each other's eyes.

_Show me, show me, show me..._

Evie reached up to undo her hair, letting it fall in a cascade to her shoulders.

_All the ins and outs._

Mal seemed to freeze.  Evie was just  _so_  stunning,  _so_  beautiful,  _so_  hers.  When Mal leaned in to kiss her again, it was with a gentleness and a passion that the two VKs never expected either of them to be capable of.

_'Cuz it'll just make it easier to love you._

Evie lifted herself up from the headboard to nuzzle into Mal's neck.  Mal shuddered from the soft touches of her hair, the tickles of her breathing.  She didn't have much of a chance to enjoy it, for Evie's lips were against her ear then, that haunting voice once again short circuiting key functions of her psyche.

"...Close the curtains," Evie whispered.

Now it was time that seemed to freeze around Mal.  Yes, she was the one that put the suggestion out in the air, what with her mouth betraying her and blurting thoughts of Evie in a non-clothing capacity, but still.

"...Are you sure?" Mal whispered back.

Both knew darn good and well she wasn't asking about the curtains.

_You got 21 questions._

Evie nodded against her shoulder, laying a few kisses on her neck for good measure.

_I got 21 answers._

Reluctantly, Evie let her up long enough to make the lap around the dorm, pulling the drapes shut on each of the windows.  When she got back to the bed, crawling up onto the covers, Evie was reaching around to unfasten her dress.

"Let me," Mal said, her voice low.  She already had her hand half extended.

Evie's smile was warm.

_Open the pages, yeah, to unlock what's yours._

Evie turned herself just enough for Mal to get at the zipper of her dress.  Mal couldn't believe how warm Evie was, her hands gliding along the smooth skin of her shoulders and arms as the dress slipped off. Mal was careful, so very careful.  She felt she needed to be with Evie.  She felt as if she were handling a priceless ornament of glass.

_Baby don't let my history get to the best of you._

There were nerves twisting a knot in Mal's stomach as she helped Evie out of her dress, but the more she ran her hands along Evie's body, the more she realized.  This wasn't something strange and foreign, some unknown thing she was diving right into.  This was Evie.   _Her_  Evie.  The Evie whose birthday party she'd watched from a balcony years and years and years ago. The Evie she bonded with on The Isle, who came with her to Auradon, and had always been by her side.

The Evie who had somehow managed to get Mal out of her dress in record time and pushed her back onto the bed, changing sides and moving on top of  _her_ now.  Mal supposed it made sense, in a way.  If anyone knew her way around a dress, it was Evie.

_And don't let my energy get to the rest of you._

Heat.  Evie's skin against hers equaled  _massive_  heat.  For a moment Evie just stayed there, silently, gazing down at Mal and marveling at the sight of her in only underwear beneath her.  But Mal burned inside and out, too hot to just lay there and be marveled at.  She reached up and caught Evie in a kiss, willing the fire rooted inside her to gather in her lips and take Evie's breath away.  Screw sincere sentiment.  She didn't care  _how_ she was coming off at the moment.

_No, I won't bring the gavel down on you._

_No no no, no no no no._

Evie apparently didn't care either, kissing her back so hard that Mal's head fell flat against the bed once more.

_No no no, no no no no._

It was completely, absolutely the most inopportune moment to giggle against Evie's lips, so naturally, Mal did it.

_Tell me, tell me, tell me..._

"E, what are we doing?" she asked,  _really_  taking Evie's breath away with that damnable smile of hers.

As if of its own accord, Evie's thigh slipped in between Mal's legs, a gesture that ignited sparks within the both of them.

"Salvaging the night," she answered.

_All the ins and outs._

As if of  _their_  own accord, Mal's hips started to rock back and forth against Evie, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as she did so.  Evie could see it even in just the moonlight, the way Mal's cheeks were flushing red.  Strawberry red, Evie thought with a smile.  Mal's arms went around her, pulled her in even closer, and Evie took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck once again, eliciting a breathless laugh from Mal at the tickle of it.

Mal wanted to hold her there forever, but Evie had other plans, wriggling out of her arms and traveling down her body, marking a path of kisses from neck, to collarbone, to chest, to stomach, listening carefully to the different moans Mal made at each spot.

_But give me something, something...to figure out._

Aside from the pants of her heavy breathing, Mal laid perfectly still as first her underwear came off, and then Evie's.  A whine squeaked its way free from her chest in anticipation, all but begging Evie to just get on with it.

_Discover your information..._

And then Evie was there, nestling herself right in between the legs that wrapped themselves around her.

_This intimate situation..._

_Show me, show me, show me..._

Evie's bare hips rocked into Mal's like they were  _meant_ to fit there.  Again, and again, and again.

_All the ins and outs._

Mal blindly found Evie's lips in the dark, tangling her fingers in perfect blue.

_'Cuz it'll just make it easier to love you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Her hands couldn't make up their minds, leaving Evie's hair to move to her back, hard fingernails digging into soft skin.

_Easier to touch you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Gripping Evie's shoulder blades.

_Easier to hold you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Both their names dancing through the air in a midnight ballet.

_Easier to love you._

The light scratches at her shoulders sent powerful tingles throughout Evie's body.  It only made her go harder.  Only made her and Mal's moans louder.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Only made the fire blaze brighter and brighter.

"...Evie, I...."

_Tell me, tell me, tell me..._

Hearing Mal's voice again was like a song Evie hadn't heard in years, waltzing past her eardrums with tender grace.  She curled her hands tightly in Mal's hair when she kissed her next, happily making her way inside when Mal's lips parted in invitation.

_All the ins and outs._

Mal held her in a vice-like grip, hips bucking upward like she wasn't even in control.  It drove them both crazy, and Mal's head fell to the side.  Evie saw through heavy eyelids, saw how Mal's neck was suddenly there to be kissed and bit at.

_But give me something, something...to figure out._

Strands of Evie's hair strung across Mal's face as they moved, the faint smell of her shampoo suddenly there.  Pants escaped from Mal's lips, moans from Evie's, gasps from them both.

Harder.

And faster.

Evie looked over in time to see Mal's eyes squeezing shut, felt her chest heave with breaths coming in faster and faster, felt her whole body begin to tense like a coiled spring.

_Discover your information..._

"Evie..."

"Mm...Mal..."

_This intimate situation..._

_Show me, show me, show me..._

Lightning.  White hot.  Evie's mind going blank of everything except "Mal" screaming in her head like a banshee.  Mal's arms and legs squeezing Evie tight, tense body going stiff, and then all at once, that tension gone. Everything in the world so wonderfully light and free, like floating on a cloud.  The deep exhale in Evie's ear sounded suspiciously like her own name, and Mal's tired legs fell away from Evie's waist.

_All the ins and outs._

A tired little chuckle from Mal, the sound of which drew one out from Evie.

"...I think we salvaged the evening," Mal said, her voice low and hoarse.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her face still flush.  Evie's smile was tired yet bright as she brushed her nose against Mal's.

_'Cuz it'll just make it easier to love you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Evie moved, shifting her weight off of Mal and settling beside her.  It was still so warm, but it didn't stop Evie from rolling over and hugging Mal close, ghosting her fingertips up and down her shoulder as Mal did the same to her arm.

_Easier to touch you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

This was the evening Mal had been longing for, her and Evie, her and Evie.  An intimate dance on a floor all their own.  Whispers and murmurs not lost, drifting freely through the air of the dorm room.  The room that was supposed to be spinning only for them, spinning  _only_  for them.

_All the ins and outs._

"...So, homecoming night?  A success?" Evie asked, resting on Mal's shoulder.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

"Everything you do is a success," too drained for a real smile, a tiny half one curved Mal's lips.

Evie giggled.

"I think there's a joke there, but I'll leave it alone."

"Evie!"

"What?  I said I'll leave it alone."

Now Mal rolled over, face to face with Evie, touching their foreheads and opening her eyes so she could stare into those damn perfect features. Chocolate eyes, wonderful lips, dimpled chin, good  _grief._   Was all this really hers?

Evie's fingers slid away from Mal's shoulder to play with the ends of her purple hair.  A smart girl like her was sure she could stay like this forever.

_Easier to love you._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

Mal's lips were gentle on Evie's; once, twice, then three times.  Light as a feather.

"We could stay here forever, E," Mal hummed, echoing Evie's thoughts and sounding on the verge of sleep.

"...We really could, M."

_All the ins and outs._


End file.
